Phineas Flynn
Phineas Flynn, also known as Dinner Bell by Buford Von Stom, is a Nine-Year-Old member of the Flynn family. He is the son of Linda Flynn and stepson of Lawrence Fletcher. His sister is Candace Flynn, and his stepbrother is Ferb Fletcher. He is friends with Buford Von Stom, Baljeet, and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, who has a strong crush on him (if he returns it is so far unknown). Early Life He love's Isabela so much that they one got dared to kiss each other but they didnt.Born in America in the 90s, Phineas lives in the town of Danville. As a baby, Phineas’s mother, Linda, met and fell in love with Ferb's father, a British archaeologist named Lawrence Fletcher at a Love Händel concert. Eventually the two got married, and Phineas and his sister, Candace, gained a Step-Dad and a Stepbrother named Ferb Fletcher. ("Dude, We're Gettin' the Band Back Together!") His whole life, Phineas was raised in what is called a "blended family", but being since he lived like this his whole life, it felt more as a normal, average, American family. Phineas and his sibling are such sometimes confused by their mother as being their stepfather's birth children, such as being told they have his imagination ("It's About Time!") Phineas visited Little Duffers, the only mini golf place in Danville, since a young age. Phineas has always been small, but adapts well. ("Put That Putter Away") Phineas, while living on Maple Street, met several friends. One was Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, who has a huge crush on him. She never reveals it to him, being to shy to do so. She participated in his Summer Plans supposedly since the beginning. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror," "Rollercoaster") Every year since about when he was a baby, Phineas and his family, along with several friends, will visit Clyde and Betty-Jo Flynn's house, dubbing it "Camp Phineas and Ferb." ("Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!," "The Ballad of Badbeard (episode)") Summer of 2000s Early Summer Plans One of Phineas' first summer plans of 3rd GradePhineas is 9, so in the summer, it would be before 4th Grade. was training monkeys to ride bicycles, a little bit before building the Coolest Coaster Ever. An early activity he participated in was going to a state fair and going on a "lame" roller coaster, which only went up a few feet, then dropped down in and was over after only about 3 seconds ("Rollercoaster"). Middle Months In the beginning of the middle months of summer, Phineas built an extremely large roller coaster, dubbing it the Coolest Coaster Ever. Along with this, he built a beach in their backyard, and remodeled Mount Rushmore.("Rollercoaster," "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror," "Candace Loses Her Head") Phineas was famous for a day due to his formation of the band Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, a mega one-hit wonder band. His band included Ferb Fletcher, and Fireside Girls Troop 43269. The band was offered by mega record company Huge-O-Records to be a client, but passed it down ala diva-tantrum. The band performed for the last time at Googolplex Mall, performing Gitchi, Gitchi, Goo with Phineas' sister, Candace. ("Flop Starz") Phineas is responsible for reuniting the band Love Händel for one night in honor of his parent's wedding anniversary. Phineas had no trouble convincing Danny, but needed to convince Bobbi Fabulous and Swampy through song. Eventually, the band finally performed. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!") During this summer, he experienced two near-death experiences: one in which he falls off a haunted house he built being hulled into the air, and another time in which he began to slip off the Danville Bridge during a chase to get a DVD Tape for his sister. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!," "Traffic Cam-Caper") Phineas and his brother went into space, in order for them to see a star that their father named after them. Their sister accidentally tagged along though, and the three went on a perilous journey through the galaxy. Surviving an asteroid field and other dangers, they ran out of fuel and stopped at an asteroid where a milkshake bar stood. There, Phineas and Ferb found out that it was really a star and they owned it. After a while, they returned home, where Phineas was asked to go a dance by Isabella. Accepting, he stated that he and Ferb will see her there. ("Out to Launch") Personality Optimism As a child, Phineas has a large amount of optimism. He pushes forward every time he makes a daily plan. This is what lets his plans succeed, as most children would simply give up once the plan calls for challenging tactics. Usually, Phineas will see the bright side of life, and when faced with a challenge, Phineas will simply find a way to get through it. Phineas attempts to inspire others with his optimism. Mostly, he does this with his sister Candace. Others he tried to inspire were the members of Love Händel, who wouldn't believe him that they truly did still have fans ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!"). Charisma He has many friends, almost all of whom have participated in his nearly impossible plans. For example: going on an adventure to find a buried treasure, going on a roller coaster, and having fun at a beach; all of which his friends have done with him ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Rollercoaster", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") Even someone like Buford, who might otherwise be an adversary, regularly participates in the plans and also attends their family's "camp" ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!"). Kindness Phineas has shown his kindness several times. Almost half of his summer plans are because he wants to help someone. For example, once, he built a haunted house in order to scare the hiccups out of Isabella. Another time, he carved in Mount Rushmore Candace's head for her birthday. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Candace Loses Her Head") Other things he has done to help others that show his kindness are helping Django Brown paint the Unpainted Desert for his dad, creating a "Rainbow-Inator" for Isabella so she can finally see a real rainbow, and going on a chase after a disc that Candace needs to bust them. ("Oil on Candace", "Hail Doofania!", "Traffic Cam Caper") Obliviousness Phineas, most likely because he is a child, can be oblivious at times. The greatest example is the fact that Isabella has a crush on him and is sometimes obvious about it. Phineas, however, still has no idea. Once, Isabella cut a paper string while standing next to Phineas that featured his face, and he just seemed confused. Another time, she tells him "You had me at our grandchildren", and Phineas falls for it when she corrects herself to "steaks." ("Run Away, Runway", "Comet Kermillian") Relationships Family Main Article: Flynn family Ferb Fletcher Ferb is not just Phineas' stepbrother, he's his best friend. If it wasn't for Ferb, the wild and crazy days that they have together would not happen. Phineas is very kind to Ferb. He often tells people the things that Ferb doesn't (as Ferb almost never talks) and once asked Ferb to go to a store, but not before handing him a note with what they wanted on it (so Ferb didn't have to ask). The two have known each other almost their whole life, and spend almost every second of the day with each other. They carry a strong, loving bond that holds them together through thick and thin. Perhaps the greatest example of the two's everlasting friendship is when Phineas states that he couldn't ever ask for a better brother than he. Candace Flynn Candace is Phineas's biological sister who always tries to expose their schemes. Phineas never seems to be worried, upset, or angry when she yells, "I'm telling mom!" (Occasionally, he will affably reply, "Okay, Tell her what?") He appears to love Candace very much, always treats her very nicely, and often offers her a prominent role in one of the plans he devises, assuming that she will have fun. Additionally, he admires her to some degree and seems oblivious to her fears and discomforts. Many of his plans are attempts to help her (example: learning to parallel park), and he was very concerned about what they were going to do on her birthday. Candace sees herself as the only adult in the family and is constantly trying to get the boys in trouble, but she often quickly puts aside her threat to call Mom if she sees potential benefit for herself or for someone important to her (example: saving her parents' anniversary) in their scheme. Despite trying to get them "busted," her actions seem motivated merely by resentment that they can get away with such spectacular schemes, and not any real malice. She seems to enjoy the boys' ideas more as the series continues. Linda Flynn Linda is Phineas's biological mom. He is always polite and honest to her. She never questions the boys because every time they do something, it almost magically vanishes (usually due to Perry the Platypus's missions). He cares for her extremely, and has gone to such extents as to making a huge bash for her birthday. He was also very worried when he forgot about it. Lawrence Fletcher Phineas is very kind to his step-dad and, since he's known him as a dad all his life, calls him "Dad". Lawrence has come across Phineas and Ferb's schemes, but it does not phase him. Lawrence and Ferb have a strong physical resemblance, most notibly an "F" shaped head. Perry the Platypus Perry is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus. Perry goes on different spy missions without either of them knowing. He usually ends up cleaning up their daily plan before Mom gets home. Phineas usually explains that platypuses like Perry "don't do much". He appears to be considered Perry's owner, as Candace states that "he belongs to him". Phineas appears to care extremely for Perry. Phineas often queries where Perry goes when they can't find him, after he asks "Where's Perry?" This could be because he wants to make sure he's safe. Friends Best Friends *Ferb Fletcher *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Close Friends *Baljeet Patel Frienemeies *Buford Von Stom Other Friends *Django Brown *The Fireside Girls Relationship with Isabella Isabella has a crush on Phineas, while it is unknown if he returns the feelings. ]]In "Rollercoaster", Isabella is shown with hearts in her eyes as she walks into the backyard of his house. She asks him to go swimming, but Phineas says that he’s "busy with something here" (building a Roller Coaster). This shows that he might not know of the crush. In "The Fast and the Phineas", Isabella flirts with Phineas, telling him that his helmet makes him look manly, which Phineas responds with thanks. In "Run Away Runway", as they are making their clothing design, Isabella cuts out from a piece of paper a clipping of his face between hearts. Phineas looks confused, confirming that he is not aware of her crush. In "I Scream, You Scream", he goes through a large amount of trouble to make a giant sundae for her, since she had just had her tonsils removed. In "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", Isabella has the hiccups, so Phineas builds her a haunted house to scare the hiccups away. In his attempts to scare her, he holds her hand as he sings a scary song running through the haunted house. Isabella loves it, and adores the attention Phineas is giving her. When Perry the Platypus lifts the haunted house in the air by accident, the others run out, but Phineas is still up there. He falls, but Isabella gets all the Fireside Girls to catch him in a make-shift trampoline of sashes, making him bounce into Isabella’s hands, relieved to be alive. Isabella tells Candace that this was the best day for her, because she was showered with attention from Phineas, revealing to us that Candace knows of the crush. In "Journey to the Center of Candace", after Pinky swallows her sash, Phineas builds a shrinking sub to go inside his stomach and retrieve it. In "Tree to Get Ready", Phineas shows Isabella his tree house, and in "Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!", they talk in the woods as they are walking to their tents. Also, in the episode, Phineas helps her with her accomplishment badges. In "Comet Kermillian", Isabella flops after Phineas explains that he and Ferb are going to carve their faces in the passing comet so in the future, their grandchildren can see it. Isabella tells him that he had her at “our grandchildren”, and when Phineas is surprised and wondering "what?", she fixes herself and says she meant "steaks". In "Hail Doofania!", Isabella states that she has never seen a "rainbow", and so Phineas uses this as his daily plan. He then finds out that she really meant a unicorn. In "Out to Launch", Isabella wants to ask Phineas to the dance. When she finally gets the opportunity to ask him, Phineas interprets it as she wants both he and Ferb to be there with her. She states "No prob," and shows a look of both satisfaction and being upset. Skills Phineas displays a multiple amount of skills. He has shown to have a large imagination that spans far as it can go, which he uses to do his daily activities. Phineas has a natural curiosity, and he also has great engineering skills, though, he usually lets Ferb do more of the building. Phineas also has skill at singing. He sings or has a line in almost every song in the series, which he sings with fluency and skillfulness. He can also play a large number of instruments, including the stand-up bass, the guitar, the organ, the piano, and the tambourine. Catch Phrases *(After someone says that isn't he young to be doing something...) "Yes, yes I am," and once "No.." and "Well, I don't think so..." *"How serendipitous" *"Hey, where's Perry?" *"He's a platypus; they don't do much." *"We're building a...", "We're making a...", and "We're..." *"I know what we're gonna do today!" *"Oh, there you are, Perry." Background Information *In the original pitch for the episode Rollercoaster, there was a line where Candace refers to Phineas as a 9 year old. *Phineas' motto is "Keep Moving Forward", just like Walt Disney.As stated by Phineas in "Raging Bully" *Phineas' last name appears to be a reference to the main character Kevin Flynn in Tron. *Phineas has had 2 near-death experiences: :*In "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", he falls from a haunted house that is being lifted into the air. He is caught by Isabella, though. :*In "Traffic Cam-Caper", Phineas begins to slip from oil as he is hanging on a bridged over the Danville river. Candace saves him though by pulling him up the second his grasp slips. Memorable Quotes *"Either we need more days of summer, or more of us." *"Greetings, movers and shakers!" *"So, Ferb, what should we do tomorrow? There's a world of possibilities. Maybe we should make a list!" *"Well, that's serendipitous." *"Have we learned nothing from Mary Shelly's Frankenstein?" *"Nah. I like to keep moving forward. Behind the Scenes and Perry.]] As shown in the Original Story Pitch, Phineas was intended to be slightly more feisty, having a little obnoxious attitude, like an annoying little brother. This can be shown in the title song for the pitch, where he responds to "Driving our sister insane!" with "(It's a short drive...)". He appeared to act slightly more annoyed with Isabella's crush on him, which is another difference (him knowing of the crush). Phineas was named when co-creator Dan Povenmire looked at the first drawing of him (which he referred to as "this triangle kid") and decided that he looked like the final name. Thus Phineas was born. Phineas' voice actor, Vincent Martella, makes his voice high pitched to do Phineas. His actual voice is slightly different and more deep. Martella is most famously known for by his work on the show Everybody Hates Chris. Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Har D Har Toy Store Employees Category:PFT Category:The Agency Category:Fashion Designers Category:Flynn Family Category:Citizens of Danville